


The Things You Do For Love

by fazcinatingreads



Category: Cricket - Fandom, Cricket RPF, Hotel - Fandom, Quarantine - Fandom, covid measures, hotel quarantine, hub life
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: Inspired by the sweet girl of some random AFL player, Tania Buckley goes to extreme measures to see her lover.





	The Things You Do For Love

It was just after midnight and the only light came from the full moon overhead. The ground was soft and slippery from the rain that day.

Tania made her way through the mud, her high heels getting stuck every so often. She eventually came to high chain link fence with barbed wire over it. She judged that there was enough room between the top of the fence and the barbed wire for her to squeeze through, so she began scaling the fence.

It took awhile and she ripped half of her dress, but eventually she got to the top and heaved her body over. 

Realising that her g-string was now visible from the back, she lost her handhold and fell, landing in the mud with a splat. At least she'd got over. Standing up, she brushed herself off as much as possible and continued on. 

She came to another chain link fence and repeated the same process for getting over. More of her dress fell away in tatters and when her face fell in the mud, she wondered what she was doing. "I'm too old for this," she moaned into the ground.

Why was she doing this? Oh yes. For him. For Seb, trapped in his hotel quarantine, as he waited for his big bash thing to start. She missed him terribly and needed to see him in person.

Standing up, clutching the remains of her dress, she staggered on, groaning at the blisters from her high heels.

"Think about Seb," she said to herself, repeating it over and over like a mantra. 

The whole walk across the golf course, Tania thought of Seb's beautiful face, so innocent and lovely. His smile, like a child's, and his skin so smooth except his hands which were rough with callouses. The way he said her name.

Eventually she made it to the hotel entrance, and walked confidently up to the security guards manning the entrance.

"Hello," she said in her most seductive voice.

The guards blinked at her. "Ma'am, are you okay?" one of them asked, concerned by her muddied appearance.

"I... I went for a walk and lost my keycard," she stuttered, looking at the guards pleadingly. "I'm in room 4F." Thank God Seb had told her his room number.

The guards looked at each other and eventually shrugged.

"You take care, ma'am," one of them said, smiling, taking her hand. 

He led her to the elevator and pressed the button. He nodded and stepped away, then walked back to his post.

"Thank you," Tania whispered.

She entered the elevator and pressed the number 4, noting the mirrors on all four sides of the elevator.

As the lift rose, she used the mirrors to tidy her appearance, adjusting her bedraggled dress, and adding bright red lipstick to her lips. She combed her hair with her fingers.

When she got to level 4, she walked up and down hallways looking for room F. Finally she located it tucked away in its own alcove. 

She knocked on the door lightly, afraid to make too much noise lest she wake up the entire hotel.

No one answered.

She knocked a bit harder.

The door opened and Seb Gotch appeared in the doorway, rubbing his eyes sleepily. 

He blinked. 

Saw who was standing at his door. 

His eyes lit up and he grinned widely. He grabbed Tania's hand and dragged her inside, kissing her passionately and shutting the door. Neither of them got any sleep by the time dawn arrived.


End file.
